The present invention is directed to a bracket structure for a dental device, which structure has one or more straight pipe members interconnected by elbow members with at least one joint allowing rotation between the two connected members and connections between other members which do not allow any rotation or twisting between the other members.
A bracket structure for a dental instrument table, which has a first horizontal load-carrying member that is hinged to a vertical carrying pipe or pillar which is secured to a floor and a second horizontal load-carrying member which is connected to an instrument table and at its free end is in turn connected to rotate or move around a vertical axis relative to the first member, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,246. Such a structure can only be utilized in the provided arrangement, i.e, with the bracket structure as disclosed being mounted on a pillar or post of a floor or base and cannot be easily mounted on the ceiling without substantial modifications. In addition, if the bracket structure is designed for fastening to the ceiling, it cannot be modified easily to be mounted to a floor without substantial changes. In addition, omission or shortening of the load-carrying members in the known structure is not possible or is only possible without an involved modification of the structure.